This invention relates to the field of exoskeletons, and in particular exoskeletons for human legs.
Human beings have two legs to walk, run, jump, squat, and kick, which are all very human activities. The legs give mobility, and two-legged mobility gives a person a sense of well being, which wheel chairs and the like cannot replace. Thus, when a person is disabled or loses his or her mobility in some way, this has devastating consequences on the person's quality of life. Exoskeletons can be used to restore some mobility, but existing exoskeletons have shortcomings.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved exoskeleton, and in particular, a leg support exoskeleton to support a person during squatting.